This Mystically Found
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: Sequel to This Mystically Missing. Should probably read the first one first, or this won't make sense. Tim is finally getting used to the idea of a family, Steph is now officially his girlfriend, and he's a vigilante in Gotham. Everything's perfect, right? Well, it was till the Light decided to mess with Tim's life. Rated T for Jason's and Roy's language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, you should probably thank Luminores for this sequel. **

**Later, there will be an age change, but not right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations. **

* * *

Tim POV

"Give it back, Jason!" I shouted at the red head's back.

"Never!" Jason said with a laugh as he ran off full speed with my feather.

It fell off my wings when I was flying in Danny's Wood, but Jason took it. I never liked people taking my feathers like they would with real birds, but Jason wouldn't give it back. "Watch out!" Someone yelled, making me stop and look around.

There was a blur of red and white running in front of, the figure running right into a tree. "Oh, I am so feeling the mode." The guy said before passing out.

He was about my age, red hair, and green eyes that shuttered close painfully. "Shit. I thought we were done with speedsters running around in Gotham." Jason muttered, throwing the kid over his shoulder.

"What does that mean? And what's a speedster? And how was he able to run that fast? He must have broken the sound barrier going that fast. Is he a speed demon?" I asked confused.

Jason chuckled a little bit before picking me up with one hand. "No, he's a meta. No mystical powers, just weird ass DNA that lets him run fast." Jason said before running to the cave.

"Hey Dad, look what we found at Danny's wood." Jason said, setting me down along with the other kid.

Bru- no Dad, I got to start calling him that at some point, walked over and sighed. "Flash did call to say his grandson was missing." He muttered.

"Who's the Flash?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who the Flash is?" Dick asked, taking the kid from Jason.

"No, I was more concerned about staying alive than learning about some guy named the Flash." I said with a frown.

"He's a hero from Central City. This kid is his grandson from the future who came down to this time to learn how to control his speed. Seems like he ran off during the middle of his lesson." Dad said, gesturing for Dick to carry him to the medical bay.

"A hero named the Flash? That sounds like a bad name. What does he do to his villains? Flash them to scare them into jail?" I asked as Jason, Dad, and Dick started laughing.

"No, Master Timothy. He uses his super speed to take the villains to jail." Alfred said, rolling in a tray full of medical supplies.

"So he doesn't flash people?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't." Dad said with a twitch of his lip.

"Wait, are there other heros besides Flash? I mean, I never learned about anything outside of the city, and I never got to watch the news for that kind of stuff." I asked curiously.

"Yep. Loads of them. I can show you some later if you want." Dick said with a grin. I nodded, looking back at the kid.

"... he doesn't flash either right?"

* * *

I kicked my legs around in the air since my legs didn't touch the floor from the chair I was sitting on, and I flipped the page of the book I was reading. "Ngg. Where am I?" The kid asked.

I looked up at him, then smiled. "Batcave. We brought you here after you passed out after running into the tree. Batman's calling the Flash now."

"Ugh. I can't believe I got knocked out like that. It's such a stupid way to pass out." he moaned.

"There are worse ways to go down. What's your name?" I asked

"Bart Allen. You?" He asked with a suddenly bright grin.

"Tim. " I said.

There was a small pause of awkward silence before Bart said, "I'm bored. There has to be something to do here, besides waiting in this bed for Grandpa Barry."

"Well, I'm going on the computer to look at how many hero's there are. Do you want to do it with me?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" Bart asked, getting up to run towards the computer. I couldn't run full speed since Dad gave me strict orders not to use them even in front of meta's, but I made it there in a few seconds.

We shared the giant chair that Dad usually uses, and I started typing away on the computer. The first hero was Superman. "It's a good thing he has all those powers." I said as I looked at what the file said his powers were.

"Why?" Bart asked confused.

"Because he looks like a giant target. It's like he's basically asking the villains to shoot at him." I said with an eye roll.

"True, but if you think he's bad, you should see Plastic man." Bart said with a giggle.

"Plastic man? What can he do?" I asked as I typed his name in.

"He can stretch himself out like plastic anyway he wants, but his cloths look ridiculous." Bart said with a laugh.

"Really? How bad?" I asked, then I pulled up the picture of him with only a shirt with a low V cut into it, googles that were just there for no reason, and short shorts.

I laughed loudly with Bart, our laughs echoing through the cave. It made me feel glad that my family had gone up stairs.

"What are you two laughing about?" An amused voice asked.

I looked up, staring at the guy I saw in the picture for the Flash. "Looking up other hero's and commenting on how stupid they are. So far Plastic man is a too funny to make a comment about and Superman is a target in the sky with much needed powers." Bart said with a grin.

"Well, Plastic man's costume is stupid. Who are you again, kid? I don't think Bats has mentioned you." Flash, or Barry, said with a grin and ruffling my hair. Only Dick and Jason ruffle my hair.

"Tim." I said with a shy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Tim. So your Bats new kid? I saw something about it on the news, but I was late to work so I didn't see the picture. You and Bart getting along?" Flash, now Barry since he took his cowl off, with an even brighter grin.

"Yup. Hey Grandpa Barry, can he come by our house?" Bart asked, grinning at Barry with a 100 watt smile and big round eyes.

Barry chuckled, laughing into his hand. "Maybe, kid. It depends on what his dad says."

"Can I go over to his house, Dad?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see Dad standing a few feet away.

"Sheesh, where did you come from?" Barry asked, jumping back slightly shocked.

"I'll think about it, Tim." Dad said. However, I was in the house long enough to now that, that meant no.

I looked up at him, willing my eyes to get bigger and my bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Please, Dad?" I asked again, this time threatening to start water works when my eyes glistened slightly with tears.

"Fine, you can go over to his house." Dad said with a sigh.

"That was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that? Please? I want to be able to do that to Wally whenever he says he's going to the ice cream store and doesn't take me." Bart asked with a grin.

I shrugged, saying, "Maybe. It can't really be taught, though. You have to have a talent." I said with a grin.

"Well, we better get going. You can drop by tomorrow whenever Tim." Barry said with a grin, then grabbed Bart by the shoulder and they were both gone.

"You talked to Dick about learning how to pout, didn't you?" Dad asked, lifting me off his seat to only set me back down on his lap.

"Totally." I said, smirking in a way that only a Bat could.

* * *

Tim POV (Tim's 11 in this)

"You're a midget." Arsenal said, staring at me unimpressed.

"No I'm not. I just haven't hit my growth spurt. Besides, I totally beat up more villains in that heist than you did." I said, motioning to the bad guys tied up and waiting for the police to drag them to prison.

"That's because I wanted you to feel better." Arsenal said with a smirk I've seen on Jason thousands of times.

"At least I don't look like Robin Hood like you did with your last uniform." I said, motioning to my Red Robin costume.

Before either of us could argue anymore, both of our phones rang.

"Hey, Jay. Dick. Damian." I said, wincing slightly when I remembered I wasn't supposed to go on patrol alone. Sheesh, you sneak out one time and they never let you live it down.

"Hey, Ollie." Arsenal said.

"I'm at a heist." Both of us said at the same time, Ollie probably asking where Arsenal was just like my brothers were asking me.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'll be home soon. Bye." Both of us said at the same time before hanging up. Suddenly, we understood each other a lot more.

"Annoying, overprotective family?" Arsenal asked.

"3 older brothers. Want to go to Central City tomorrow? Me and my friend Impulse are going to the park there tomorrow to complain about how are older relatives are annoying while watching movies. We could always use another member." I asked, sympathy in my eyes.

Arsenal stared at me for a second before shrugging. "Why the hell not? I don't have anything better to do." Arsenal said before running in the direction of the nearest zeta beam.

* * *

Tim POV (12 years old)

"So, how did you meet Bart again?" I asked the guy Bart brought to our weekly trip to the mall so we could eat and look at games and comics.

"I helped him out with a bank robbery." Jaime said casually.

"Funny, that's kind of how me and Roy met. Only we bonded over how stupid and overprotective our brothers are." I said, sipping my drink while flipping through a comic.

"Yeah, you guys seem like good friends." Jaime said as Roy and Bart bring their food to our table.

"So, feeling the crash yet?" Bart asked Jaime with a grin.

Jaime's face twisted into a confused look like- _what the hell are you talking about? _

"It's a reference he swears is from the future. Crash means good, and if he brings up the word mode, something bad has happened. For him at least." I said with a grin.

"Dude, I still can't believe you ripped my Star Wars: Phantom Menace poster." Bart said with a pout.

"Hermano, that poster shouldn't have even been made." Jaime said, wrinkling his nose while Roy mutters something about being friends with nerds.

"Thank you." I said with a grin, fist bumping him while Bart tries to do the pout I tried to teach him when we were 10. As it turns out, he could never had the talent to learn it.

* * *

**So, this is just a prologue chapter before I start the story. I just wanted you guys to know how Tim becomes friends with these guys. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the prologue. Two more things. 1) I am so incredibly sorry for not updating earlier. I was at camp without wifi to update for a week, and I've been focusing on updating my other stories. 2)I realized I made a mistake in my first chapter. If you've read it before I fixed it, you might want to reread it to avoid confusion. Sorry for the mistake and inconvenience.  
**

**Also, Tim is 13 in this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

"You know, nobodies making you go, Timmy." Dick said, making me roll my eyes at him.

"I've told you guys a thousand times, I am going to the Hall of Justice. Sheesh, you make it sound like I'm going to prison. Or boot camp with Jason." I said.

"Hey, who said I was going to boot camp?" Jason asked, glaring at me.

"Dad was thinking about it before remembering he couldn't send you there because your a vampire. Besides, you would probably attack all the others when you didn't get your Bloody Mary." I said, sipping a cup of blood so I wouldn't be hungry for when we left.

"Oh shut up. I liked it better when you were innocent-ish and 10. You didn't talk back as much then." Jason muttered.

Dick sighed dramatically from the other side of the table, and said, "His outside of Gotham friends have corrupted him. At first I thought it would be Steph and Cass corrupting you, but no, it's the friends that are outside of Gotham that turned you into this anti-hugging 12 year old. I want my hug able Timmy back." Dick said, pouting.

"Bart, Roy, and Jaime are not corrupting me." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Tt. I find that hard to believe." Damian said, making me scowl at him.

"Knock it off, boys. Tim, suit up. We're leaving." Dad said, standing up from his chair.

"Alright." I said with a nod as I felt Jason ruffle my hair, dodged Dick's attempt at a hug, and walked over Damian's outstretched foot when he tried to trip me. Ass.

I put on my Red Robin suit, and walked next to Da- um, Batman, who was standing next to a zeta tube. "Are you ready?" Batman asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, walking into the zeta tube with a sharp smirk.

"You know, Dick was right. You don't have to go." Batman said when we landed right in front of the Hall of Justice.

I rolled my eyes, walking towards Impulse, Arsenal, and Blue Beetle. "Hey guys." I said, fist bumping Impulse and Blue, and sharing a smirk with Speedy.

"Took you long enough. Brother problems?" Impulse asked with a grin.

"Yup. And Dad problems, but that's normal. You guys ready to take the first step to getting into the League?" I asked as we all grinned towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

"Of course we are. Today's the day, after all." Impulse said with a grin as we all started walking down to the Hall of Justice.

We walked onto a red carpet, ropes on both of our sides keeping the press and fans away from us as we walked in. "Is that Batman?" One person asked out loud, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey look, there's Flash and Flash Jr.!" One person shouted, making me, Arsenal, and Blue snicker as Impulse's eye started to twitch.

"No, you got his name wrong!" Someone else said, making Impulse start to smile.

"His name's Speedy!" The same guy added, making all of us laugh again.

"No, that's Green Arrow's sidekick." Another person said, me and Blue laughing our asses off while both the red heads looked like they wanted to kill the civilians.

"I've been around for 2 years, how can they not remember that my name's Arsenal?" Arsenal asked, his voice a low hiss.

"Don't know. But remember, you can't kill them. So stop twitching your hand like your about to grab a grenade we all know you hid in your belt." I said with a grin I learned from Jason.

"I don't know, I say they could use the explosion to help their memory." Impulse said, grinding his teeth.

"Relax, we're about to get a tour of the Justice League HQ. Don't let them ruin it, hermano." Blue said with a grin.

Impulse grinned back, nodding. We walked into the Hall of Justice, and the first thing we saw, was the giant statutes.

The original 7 that formed the Justice League each had their own statue made of what looked like gold. All of them were stuck in a serious pose, their arms cross or at their side in fists. Which seemed weird since the only one who would stay like that is Batman, because, well... he's Batman.

Our mentors, well, except Blue's, lead us to a door right under the giant statues where Red Tornado and Green Martian were waiting for us. "Welcome, Red Robin, Impulse, Arsenal, and Blue Beetle. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and our library." Martian Manhunter said as we walked into said library.

I looked around, my eyes scanning the book spines. Even though there were at least a hundred books in Wayne Library, there still might have been some I haven't read here. "And you wonder why we call you a geek." Arsenal muttered, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, wondering if it would be smart to hit Arsenal with his own robot arm in front of the League right after we just got in. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. "Make yourselves at home." Flash said, causing Impulse to sprawl out on the nearest chair.

"You shouldn't have said that. Now this place might get infested with rats once Impulse starts hiding his food here." I said, dodging his attempt to kick me.

"Oh shut up, Red Robin. Yum!" Impulse said, laughing as my eyebrow started twitching.

"Oh, shut up. At least I wasn't mistaken for Flash Jr." I said with a smirk, sitting down in another chair close to Impulse's.

The Leaguers were all chatting in their separate group, making me wonder what they were hiding. "That's it? I thought the first step was getting a tour of the HQ." Arsenal asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Isn't that what this is?" Blue asked, gesturing around him.

"No. It's not. This is just some false front for tourists, and a pits stop for zeta beams to get to the real thing. An orbitting Watch Tower in space." Roy said, shocking us all.

What? No, no way could this be true. Dad wouldn't lie to me like that, not after he knew what secrets like this did to me, and how much I hated them. I looked over at him, hoping for him to do... something. Anything for him to tell me what Roy was saying was a lie.

But all he did was glare at Green Arrow like it was his fault he was dealing with my betrayed look. That only made me feel even more betrayed.

Before anyone could say anything, the image of Superman was pulled up on the screen of the computer in front of the whole library. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman said, making me narrow my eyes. What was project Cadmus?

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may be the perfect time for us to-"

"Zatara to Justice League. A villain, his name is unknown (I don't know who it was), and he's attempting on blotting out the sun. It's chances of working are 100%, unless we do something. Requesting full League response." Zatara said, cutting off Batman quickly before he could say anything else.

"It's a small fire, the authorities have it controlled." Superman said, Batman nodding.

"Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers are requested to go Zatara's location. Batman out." He said, pressing a finger to his comm communicating him to all the Leaguers.

"Stay put." Batman said, turning to us and giving each of us a glare.

It didn't scare me, not after living with the guy. But the betrayal I felt made me look away from him. I didn't want to see his face, the face of the man who swore he would never keep a secret this big from me ever, and broke that promise. "As if you'd give us another choice." Blue said, the only of us who probably didn't feel too bad.

They all left through zeta tubes, and I stood up quickly to push the chair I was sitting in over. "Red, calm down!" Impulse said, grabbing me by the shoulders before I could do something else.

"No! Batman knew what secrets like this did to me before, and he swore he would never lie to me like this. But he did." I said, pushing Impulse away.

"Red, you're not the only one. Ollie swore he wouldn't let me down again after I got kidnapped by Luther and got my arm replaced with a machine. Guess that was a lie." Arsenal said, leaning against a wall and glaring at the floor.

"Yeah, Flash said something like that. He said he wouldn't be like the people in the future. Well, guess this time lies more than mine." Impulse said, slumping into a chair.

"You know, you guys are making me glad I don't have a mentor." Blue said, trying to make us cheer up a little.

"Yeah, controlling adults are stupid." Impulse said with a chuckle.

I looked at the computer, an idea gathering in my head. "Remember how Batman was talking about Cadmus?" I asked them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Arsenal asked gruffly.

"Well... I was thinking." I started.

"Oh no. This can't be good, all bad things start when you think." Blue groaned, and I glared at him.

"This is a good idea. It will get the League to reconsider what they said about us." I said, walking over to the computer.

My fingers danced over the keyboard and I hacked the computer of the Justice League in record time. "Dude, how are you doing that?" Impulse asked, sounding impressed.

"It's the same system as the Batcave. Anyway, back to the point. Batman was talking about Cadmus. From this file, it's a genetics lab here in DC. But, if Batman is suspicious..." I said, trailing off with a grin.

"It would be poetic justice. Solving their own case before them." Blue said, grinning with the rest of us.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." Arsenal said with a smirk.

I smirked with him, running out of the Hall of Justice. I would show Dad to break his promise, that much I could promise.

* * *

Tim POV

"Looks like they're still getting the fire under control." Blue commented when we made it to the Cadmus building.

"Which will help us get inside." Impulse said before running up the wall to the building.

He grabbed the scientist about to fall out of the open window, and managed to get them onto the roof before he started to slip down the building. "Huh, Impulse, you are a moron." I said to myself before running towards the firetruck that was called out here to get the fire out.

I flipped onto the top of the top of the truck, ran up the ladder, and used the anger I still felt at my dad to power my jump that got me high enough to be able to launch my grappling hook at the window where Impulse was about to fall. I tucked my grappling gun into my belt, and helped Impulse into the building. "Thanks, red. Think the others are coming anytime soon?" Impulse asked as I sat in a chair in front of a computer.

"We appreciated the help getting the scientists down from the roof." Arsenal said, glaring at us while Blue came in behind him.

"You guys handled it. Besides, poetic justice, remember?" I said, hacking their computers.

Arsenal rolled his eyes, and Blue walked out of the room to look around. "Um, guys, I think I saw something in the elevator. Something that is freaking me out." Blue said, his voice panicked.

We all looked at each other before running towards him quickly. After all, if Blue, the teenager that got an alien beetle strapped to his back, is worried, than it must be for a good reason. "All elevators should be shut down." Impulse mused while I walked next to the elevator and pressed one of the arrows. It wasn't going to us, even though the light above showed it should be.

I pulled up the blue prints for the elevator I got from hacking the computers on my glove computer, the one Damian said was stupid, so, ha, take that Demon. "This isn't right. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." I said, frowning.

"Neither is what I saw." Blue said before blasting down the door with his sonic gun.

I looked down, my eyes widening. The elevator shaft should only have one more level. Instead, it looked like it had 50 at least. "Well, know we know why they needed an express elevator." I said before launching my grappling hook at the top of the elevator shaft and started sliding down.

Impulse and Arsenal slid down my rope behind me as Blue flew down. My rope stopped at the 26th floor below the building, with a lot more floors below us. "Well, looks like this is where we stop." I said, jumping onto the ledge of the elevator door so the others could get off.

I pulled out my computer, hacking into the security. "All right, securities down. " I said, putting up my computer.

"Can you hurry up, Blue? It's kind of hard to balance on a ledge like this when your feet are two times wider than it." Arsenal asked, leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying." Blue said, blasting down the elevator door.

What we saw next almost made me wish we never busted down the door.

Herds of strangle creatures were walking down in a path to... somewhere in the building. On top of the giant creatures that looked like a weird version of a mammoth, there was a smaller creature on it's head with horns that made it look like miniature devils. "Oh yeah, nothing suspicious going on down here." Impulse said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Come on. We should find a computer somewhere so I can hack it. Maybe then we can figure out what those things are, then." I said, looking down a hallway that lead to a big door.

"Well, big door lead to big secrets." Blue said, flying to the door as the rest of us followed.

Blue blasted the door down, and I looked around. Nobody was searching for us or walking towards our direction from the noise we were making. At least, not yet. "Red, you really need to check this out." Arsenal said, making me look inside the room finally.

It was filled with more weird creatures, only these ones were being used to give the entire base electricity. "It looks like these things were bred for making energy. But, what are they?" Impulse asked curiously.

"Don't know. Let's look." I said, hacking into the computer I saw on a desk.

It only took a few minutes, a few minutes of focusing on the screen in front of me while trying to forget about what I felt about Dad hurting me back at the Hall of Justice. "Alright, I'm in. It looks like they call them genomorphs. Wow. Look at the stats on these things! Telepathy, super strength, super speed. Cadmus is making living weapons!" I said, shocked that someone would even _think _to make creatures like this.

"They're making an army. But for who?" Blue asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I couldn't blame him, I was doing the same.

"Not sure. But there are two other big projects. Project Kr, but I can't find out what it is. It must be encrypted or something. The other, ,Project Harper, is... oh no." I said, my eyes widening and my body freezing in horror as I read what was on the screen.

"Red, what's wrong?" Arsenal asked, shaking my shoulder.

I swallowed thickly, willing myself to meet his eyes. "When Luther kidnapped you and took your arm. He didn't do it for no reason. Cadmus needed an endless blood supply, to be able to clone you. That's what Project Harper is. An older version of you, force grown so that he could take your place when the time was right." I said, watching the blood drain from his, and everyone else faces.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Review! And continue to read, because I promise there will be something different ,besides Red Arrow being found at Cadmus, that never happened during Young Justice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DCU**

* * *

Tim POV

"What?!" Arsenal shouted, anger and confusion in his voice.

Before I could answer, someone barged in. Damn, I knew we would get caught since we were being so loud. "Guardian?" Arsenal asked, his voice sounding more confused. Behind him was a squad of genomorphs, all of them looking deadly.

It made sense, after all, Guardian was Arsenal's uncle. But Guardian was a hero, so why was he working at Cadmus? "Arsenal? What are you and your friends doing here? You shouldn't be down here, your breaking and entering. But I'm sure we can settle this with the League." Guardian said, looking just as confused as us.

"Really? Because the League would totally approve of you breeding living weapons?" Arsenal snarled, obviously mad at the League being brought up.

"Breeding weapons? No, that can't be right." Guardian said, looking around confused like he was just taken out of a trance. "Where am I?"

That, combined with the fact that he yelled in pain a few seconds after he said that, confused all of us. When he opened his eyes again, they were cold and hard. "Take them down, no mercy!" Guardian yelled, pointing the genomorphs at us.

"Come on guys, we need to get out of here." I said, throwing down a smoke bomb to cover us so we could leave. As much as I hated it, we couldn't fight these genomorphs.

Not only was this supposed to be a discrete mission, but those genomorphs were strong. With talons, super strength, and something else we may not know about, we stood no chance when they already out numbered us. Not to mention, fighting Guardian wouldn't be easy.

I ran out of the room through the door on the other side, and turned a hallway to find an elevator. Perfect.

I started hacking into the elevator, my thoughts racing around in my head from the info I just found. If Roy had been cloned, why didn't they use him yet? And what was project Kr about? "Thanks for being such a great team member, Red." Impulse hissed at me, breaking my thoughts.

"Weren't you guys behind me?" I asked, surprised. I could have sworn they followed me.

It didn't matter much now, anyways. The elevator opened, and me and Impulse ran in quickly. "Where are Blue and Arsenal?" I asked, looking over at Impulse.

That question was answered when the two other heros came running to the elevator with a group of genomorphs chasing them. Weirdly enough, it reminded me of a time Dick was being chased by a bunch of girls.

When Arsenal and Blue got in, I pressed the button to th floor Project Kr and Roy's clone were on quickly so the genomorphs couldn't get in. We only were able to dodge them coming in here by a second. "Hermano, isn't the way out?" Blue asked warily.

"Yes, but that's not where we're going. Project Kr and Roy's clone are on sub-level 52. That is... do you want to see your clone, Roy?" I asked Arsenal.

He bit his lip, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yes. We can't really leave him here, right?" He said with a nod.

"Right, hermano." Blue Beetle said, nodding.

The door opened to reveal a weird hallway. The wall's, floor, and even the ceiling was made of some weird red material that looked like the inside of a toad's mouth from Naruto. "What is this stuff?" Impulse asked, staring at the walls curiously.

"Not sure, but stop poking it." I snapped. Impulse smiled sheepishly, then looked ahead where the hallway forked.

"So, which is it? Right or left?" Arsenal asked.

"Don't know. Guardian barged in while I was in the middle of hacking, remember?" I said, biting my lip.

"I don't understand though, why would my uncle work here?" Arsenal asked, his voice frustrated.

"The genomorph on his shoulder was one of them that had telepathic abilities. That means it was also capable of mind control." I said, looking down both hallways.

"Well, that makes more sense then him turning on us." Blue muttered, Arsenal nodding stiffly.

"What are you doing here?" A loud, clear voice demanded.

We looked down the left path, and saw a... half breed I think? He looked mostly human except for his pale blue skin and his horns on his head like the other genomorphs. I was proven right when his horns glowed and things around the room started flying at us. "You know, when we busted in here, I thought we were going to try not to get caught. I really, truly, honestly, did." I said as we ran towards the right path, away from the half-breed.

"Oh, shut up, Red. We do not need your nagging right now." Arsenal shouted as the sounds of genomorphs followed us.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my face flushing. "Nagging? I am _not _nagging!" I snapped at him while my eye twitched under my mask.

A lady in front of, a scientist for Cadmus judging from her lab coat, walked out of a room with a giant medal door with the words, Project Kr and Roy Harper project on the front. "Move out of the way woman!" Impulse shouted right before tripping her as he pushed her out of the way.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend, hermano." Blue muttered with a smirk as we all barely made it pass the metal project Kr door before it closed shut.

"I disabled the door, they shouldn't be able to come in." I said from where I was typing on my computer.

"More like trapped." Arsenal mumbled.

"Do you have to counter everything I say?" I asked, glaring at him.

Before Roy could say some smart ass comment, Impulse said, "Guys, I think you might want to see this."

Me and Roy both looked over, our eyes widening with shock. "Is that Superman's clone?" Blue asked, looking at the one that said Kr.

There were two pods, one with a boy inside that looked a smaller version of Superman, only he was dressed in a pure white suit and not the red and blue. The other pod, the one Arsenal was staring at, had an older version of Roy that looked more mature. Though, the thought of Arsenal being mature was a scary thought to have.

"I'll check." I said, walking over with my computer.

It didn't take long for me to bypass the computer, and soon, I had an entire profile on both of them. "Project Roy Harper, force grown in 18 weeks. They... they planned on kidnapping Arsenal again when he turned 17 so that your clone could take your place, as an agent for Cadmus." I said grimly, reading Arsenal's clone's profile first.

"Great, they were going to replace me." Arsenal muttered.

"What about Project Kr?" Impulse asked impatiently.

"Project Kr, name Superboy, he was force grown in 16 weeks. His suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7, making him stronger. Made from DNA acquired from Superman." I said, frowning.

"What are the things above them, Hermano?" Blue asked, staring at the genomorphs above them.

"They're called genomorph gnomes. They are telepathically force feeding both of them educations. And... other things." I said, scowling when I read how they were teaching them how to kill.

"We need to get them out of here. From all the things we've seen a Cadmus, we all know what they're going to use them for." Arsenal said suddenly.

I stared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. If Arsenal had been in his clone's place... he would want out too. "Alright. I'll open their pods, but someone's going to need to explain things to them." I said, typing on my computer quickly.

The doors to their pods slid down, but the clones inside didn't react. "Did the Cadmus scientists make sure they were even alive?" Impulse asked, looking at the clones confused.

His question was answered when they both opened their eyes quickly, and attacked. "What are you two doing? We're tying to help!" Arsenal yelled out, his voice angry as he fought his clone.

But, despite the fact that he lived inside a pod his entire life, Roy's clone was good at fighting. Not to mention, Roy's clone had a size advantage over Arsenal. "The genomorphs must have messed with their heads." I gritted through my clenched teeth as I helped Impulse hold Superboy's arms so he couldn't punch the shit out of Blue anymore.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate those genomorphs." Impulse said, right before Superboy threw Impulse at the wall, the impact making him unconscious.

"Shit." Arsenal yelled, right before his head hit the floor.

"Why won't you guys wake up and listen to us?" Blue asked, shooting his sonic cannon at Superboy.

"I'm guessing the genomorphs are still in control." I said.

That may have been the wrong to say, because then Roy's clone turned around from where he stared at Arsenal, and glared at me. "Nobody controls me." He hissed before punching me in the face too quickly for me to block, hard enough to knock me out, and the world faded to darkness. Huh, guess he really was Roy's clone.

* * *

Tim POV

"My head." I groaned, trying to bring my hand to my face. But, they wouldn't move. Almost like they were strapped down or something.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a room in Cadmus, locked in a pod like the one Superboy and Roy's clone were in with my hands and feet strapped down. "Good to know your awake, hermano." Blue said from where he was locked in a pod.

I nodded, touched my thumbs to my index finger to activate the lock in the glove and started picking the locks on my cuffs holding me, then looked at the two pair of eyes staring at us. Roy (I'm just going to call Roy's clone Roy and the real Roy Arsenal for now) Superboy were standing guard, both their arms crossed over their chests.

"Would you guys stop staring at us? It's creeping me out." Bart said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Impulse, don't try to tick them off. Superboy can probably fry you with a look, and Roy's clone has a really good right hook. And I speak from experience on the last bit." I said, the pain in my jaw tingling slightly.

I shifted in the pod, my wings uncomfortable in my shirt since I haven't taken off my costume all day. Alfred was able to make the Red Robin suit as comfortable as possible for my wings, but with it on all day, my wings were starting to annoy me. "Thanks." Roy said, looking me over a lot like Arsenal did when we first met.

"Well, considering I'm still feeling it, I think it deserves to be said." I mumbled, wincing slightly. My wings were really starting to mess with me, but they thought it was because of Roy's punch.

"You know, if they didn't try to hurt us after we rescued them, you jaw wouldn't be bruising." Impulse muttered.

"Shut up, Impulse. It's pretty clear they didn't know what was going on when we got them out." Blue said, glaring at Impulse to shut up. Surprisingly, it worked.

"So, if your not under their control now, why are you just standing there?" Arsenal asked, his voice slightly annoyed.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him, and said, "Do you really expect us to free you guys?"

"No, but I thought you guys would do something else than standing there like an Arrow and Super version of Batman-"

"Hey! I resent that! Batman is not like that _all_ the time! He has a cape and he looks more like a cooler version of Darth Vador." I said, glaring at Arsenal.

"You are such a geek. Anyways, as I was saying before the Nerd Wonder interrupted me, you could be breaking out of here yourselves, eating, blowing up a lab, or beating the shit out of a scientist that recently pissed you off. Hell, you could be throwing darts at a picture of someone in here you hate, possibly us." Arsenal said, not looking impressed.

Roy raised his eyebrow at Arsenal. "Cadmus made us, why would we leave?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, they made you, but that doesn't exactly mean much. I mean, have they even let you guys go outside? Have either of you ever seen the sky? The sun? The moon?" I asked, frowning slightly when I remembered how I used to be an experiment just like them.

Superboy and Roy looked at each other before shaking their heads slowly. "Then come with us. We can show you what it's like outside, we can show you the sky. We can show you the sun." Impulse said, a friendly smile stretching across his face.

"Actually hermano, it's pass midnight. But, we can show you the moon. You know, as long as there's no new moon tonight." Blue corrected.

"No they can't." A scientist said, walking in with Guardian and the half-breed that chased us into the Project Kr room.

"And why would that be?" Roy asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Because they will be cloned and killed. Now get back to your pods." The scientist ordered, making Superboy and Roy narrow their eyes.

"C'mon. Are you really going to leave us here? And if you do, fine, put at least right hook that asshat for ordering you like this. Red said it was a good hit, so I'm going to trust him on that." Arsenal said, glaring at the scientist.

Roy slowly started to smile, a smile that Arsenal usually gets before he explodes a building. "You know, for once I think we agree." Roy said, than punched the scientist in the face, breaking his glasses and knocking him out.

"You know, it's funnier to watch when it's not you getting hit." I said with a grin as Superboy knocked out the half-breed. The locks on my cuffs finally opened, and I dropped to the ground.

"Good thing Batman isn't here or he'd have my head for taking so long." I said, rubbing my wrists.

"Are you kidding me? The whole League will have our heads if they figure out we're here!" Impulse said, which, yeah, they would.

I pressed a button on the control panel that held us, and the doors to the pods opened. "You guys want to help me get them out, or do you want to plot your revenge on the scientists?" I asked Roy and Superboy, both who were glaring down at the scientist.

"Guess we will, if only so we can get out of here." Superboy said, jumping high enough that he was able to get from that side of the room to Blue's pod.

"Gee thanks." Impulse said sarcastically.

I got Impulse out, and we left the room after Roy got Arsenal out since Superboy got Blue out pretty quick.

"So, anyone know how to get out of here?" Roy asked as we ran out of the room.

"Yeah. Take a left, and at the end of the hall way, we should be able to get to the elevator. After that, we're out of here." Arsenal said, all of smiling at the thought of getting out of here.

We made it to the elevator, but when all of us filed into it and the doors started to close, we all saw the genomorphs in the hall coming out of the strange red egg like things on the wall. "I thought we knocked out everyone in that room, who called the alarm?" I asked confused.

"Not sure. That scientist might have woken up and set off the alarm. He's annoying like that." Roy muttered.

"Yeah, we can tell." Blue mumbled.

"So, after this is all over and we get out, where do we go?" Superboy asked.

Everyone else looked like they had no clue, but I had a good idea where we could go. "I have a place we can go." I said with a smirk.

"I know that smile. That's the smile Red gets before he does something that could end up pissing off the Justice League and other athoritites. What is it?" Impulse asked excitedly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but instead of an answer, a question came out. "Why are we stopping at sub-level 1?"

The doors slid open, and we saw the scientist, the half-breed, and Guardian in front of the door with an army of genomorphs behind them. "Uh, I think we're at the wrong floor." Blue said.

Before anyone could agree, Guardian pulled us all out of the elevator before it could shut again. "Good. Now we can get you all back into your pods." The scientist said, his voice evil and cold.

The horns glowed red on all the geno gnomes, and soon, we were all forced to black out.

* * *

Tim POV

When I woke up again, we were in the same room surrounded by the same people. But, there was something different. Guardian looked like he actually understood what was going on, and the genomorphs weren't hostile. It was almost like they wanted to let us go.

"What happened?" Blue muttered.

"We chose to leave. The genomorphs are going to let us go." Superboy said, a more confident look in his eyes. I looked at the genomorphs, all of them making a path for us to leave Cadmus.

"They will, but I won't. And the Block Buster project will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." The scientist said, drinking a blue liquid.

What happened next, made even me want to gag. He got bigger, so much that his skin started ripping off of him like cloths. When his transformation was done, his new skin was blue with little bits of his former skin still hanging on him, and his shorts barely fit. "Now that's just all kinds of ugly." Impulse said, wrinkling his nose.

He roared like a wild animal, knocking genomorphs and Guardian out of his way as he charged at us. Superboy met him, charging at the Block Buster creature so he could punch him. Except, Block Buster was stronger now. Strong enough to throw Superboy through the ceiling. "Think he meant to do that?" Blue asked as he flew through the hole.

"I'm not sure that guys is thinking about anything now." I said, shooting my grapple up so I could get up to the battle.

When we all got up, the building was shaking as Superboy and Block Buster fought. Though, it was only shaking when they knocked down a pillar. That's it! "Guys, I need you to break down one of those pillars." I said, bringing up the blue prints of this building while they stared at me. Though, Arsenal was staring at me with unholy glee, so he probably was going to break a pillar anyways now.

"Why do we need to do that?" Roy asked, suspiciously. Wow, this really was Arsenal's clone. I didn't stop getting that suspicion from him until I took him over to my house.

"Because, if all the pillars fall, this entire building will go down. Block Buster won't be able to fight then." I explained, taking an explosive out of my belt.

"And kill us in the process?" Blue asked incredulously.

"No. We'll make it, trust me. Blue's got nearly indestructible armor, Arsenal has a metal arm that can protect him, and Superboy is Superboy. Me and Impulse will make it to, trust me. But if we don't do this, we will get poded again. Look, Superboy is our strongest and he's getting thrown around like a rag doll." I said, gesturing to Superboy getting thrown across the room, right at us.

We moved to the side, dodging Superboy. "Well, at least we'll go down fighting." Impulse muttered, running towards Block Buster.

He stopped short though, getting down on his hands and knees to trip Block Buster into a pillar, breaking it. "Learned that move in kindergarten." Impulse said with a grin.

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Superboy asked as he stood up.

"Yup, all the time. Don't worry, you get used to it after a while." I said, throwing some explosives at a pillar.

Between the 6 of us, it was easy to destroy all the pillars. Of course, when the building started crumbling on top of us, trying to run for cover wasn't easy at all. "Watch out!" Superboy yelled behind me, covering me when a large piece of ceiling landed on us. Saving my life.

"Did you just save me?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Superboy said, pushing the debris off of us.

When I looked around, and saw the others next to us with Blue. "We're alive! That was so crash!" Impulse yelled excited.

"Crash?" Roy asked, looking confused.

"For him it means good. Just go with it, he's weird." Arsenal said, helping him stand up.

I looked up, and saw a speck of green in the sky. Oh no. If the League saw what we did, they would never forget, and they would never let us into the League. They wouldn't see that we could be heroes.

"Guys, we need to go. The Justice League is coming." I said, pulling my legs up and out of the debris so I could run away quickly.

"I don't understand, what's so bad about the Justice League? Aren't they your mentors?" Superboy asked as everyone else followed me.

"Sort of. Before we came here, we had a fight with our mentors. We were told we were getting into the League, but they lied to us. That's why we came here, to prove we could be heroes, that we _belonged _on the League. But with all the damage we did, they'll never listen to us now." Arsenal said, stopping at a man hole.

"Help me take the cover off, Red." Arsenal ordered. I nodded and helped him take the man hole off.

"Let's go. It's this or getting caught." I said before sliding down the ladder down to the sewer's concrete.

Impulse followed right away, though the others were slightly hesitant. "So what now? Are we still going to go to that place of yours?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, we can. Come on, I think there is a zeta tube we can get to through the sewer lines." I said, leading them through the sewer.

"But what about the hero thing?" Impulse asked.

"What about it?" Blue asked curiously.

"C'mon guys! Can you honestly tell me that tonight wasn't fun? All six of us fighting together, _without _the League babying us? Don't tell me you guys don't want to do it again." Impulse said with a grin. I groaned. That was his grin he got when he had an idea. Bart getting ideas was not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah, it might be fun." I said, Superboy said, surprising us all.

I looked over at the others, then grinned too. "We could be our own team." I said, Impulse's grin widening.

"Totally! And we could do it all without any of the League's help." Impulse said excitedly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Arsenal said, his own smirk forming.

"Doesn't the League know what you guys look like though?" Roy asked.

We all slumped in disappointment, but after thinking a little bit, my grin came back. "Not if we wear different costumes. Think about it, if we changed our names and our costumes, they would never be able to tell!" I said, everyone else grinning also.

"It could work! What do you guys say?" Impulse said, and we looked over at Blue and Roy, the only ones who hadn't agreed.

They looked at each other, then nodded. "Why not? Sounds like fun." Roy said with grin.

"Great! We can come up with the suits and names later. Right now, we should hurry to my place. Before the League looks down here." I said, running down the sewers with a grin on my face.

I would show Batman not to lie to me. I would make him see me, even when he thought he wasn't.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi.**

**So, no, this isn't a chapter. And just for a heads up, I'm trying to finish up Night Bird so I'll have more time to update this, so I probably won't update for a few days. But, that's not what this is about. **

**As everyone who read the last chapter knows, I plan on having the 'sidekicks' form their own team without the help of the League and they need to change their names. The thing is, I want an input on what I should name them since all the other names can't be used. Yes, I already have some names that I can use for them, but most of them sound really stupid. So, review what you guys think I should name them. If you don't, it's fine, but I'll have to end up using the names that sound stupid. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

"I thought you said this was your place? This is the old Justice League HQ." Arsenal asked with a scowl.

"It is my place, I've been here for 3 months and nobody has noticed me being here." I said with a grin.

"How? I know I don't know much about the League, but wouldn't they look into their old HQ from time to time?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, but only through reports they get from the computer. Guess it's a good thing I hacked it, right?" I asked, fist bumping Bart.

"That's great and all, but where do we go now? Cadmus is probably looking for us now." Roy said, looking around the mountain.

"The Justice League built rooms into the mountain. It might take a while to clean out the rooms, but you and Superboy can stay here without worrying about Cadmus. The fridge is stocked with food, and as long as Impulse stays out of it, you should be good for a week until you have to get more food." I said, gesturing to hallway that led to the rooms and fridge.

"Thanks." Superboy said, looking down at the ground. I frowned, remembering my first night at the Manor. For me, it was difficult and awkward the first night. Everything changing in one day wasn't easy, that I knew. But Superboy and Roy's situation was different than mine. I didn't know if they were going to stay or not.

"Welcome, but we need to go. It's past midnight, and if the Justice League starts wondering where we are and finds us, this whole team idea is screwed." Arsenal said, making the rest of us nod.

We all started walking towards the room with the zeta tubes, and I stopped at the hallway leading towards it. "I hope you guys like it here. I'll try to come by tomorrow with everyone else, but with my dad… I can't exactly promise anything." I said, giving them a small smile.

Roy and Superboy looked at each other, obviously not sure if they even wanted to stay. In fact, if Cadmus might not be looking for them, I'm sure they probably would have left. "Listen, we're not expecting you guys to get used to this place all at once. Just try to settle in, and if you guys still want to leave after thinking this through, than you can. But at least give us a shot." I said to them before following the others to the zeta beams.

When I walked into the zeta beam room, Impulse and Blue Beetle were gone, and Arsenal was typing in the coordinates for Star. "So, are you okay with this whole clone thing?" I asked as his fingers pressed the buttons harder in anger.

"No. I feel like someone just took advantage of me, like they just took a part of me and used it without me even knowing." Arsenal said, scowling.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from telling him that's exactly what happened. "At least he doesn't look exactly like you, right? Besides, it's not like he's bad or anything." I said, standing next to him.

"I know, and it's not him I'm mad at. It's Luther. Ever since I got taken by him, he's given me more and more reason to regret not killing him." Arsenal said, jabbing the last button on the panel and walking towards the zeta tube.

"Well, he's a villain, what do you expect? Besides, maybe with this new team thing, we can get revenge on Luther. I'm sure you're not the only one who wants revenge on him now. And even if I don't want to, I wouldn't mind helping you out with it." I said with a grin.

"Nice to know. See you tomorrow, Red. Good luck with your family. Your going to need it." Roy said with a smirk before teleporting.

I got into the zeta beam, frowning as my wings shifted uncomfortly in my shirt. "I can't wait to get this stupid shirt off." I muttered as I was teleported towards Gotham.

I looked around as I stepped out of the zeta tube. Usually someone was here for patrol at this time of night, but nobody was here. Where were they? "Maybe they're at the Cave." I muttered, running full speed towards the Cave.

"Timmy!" I heard someone yell as I slowed down to a stop in the cave, then felt myself get glomptackled to the ground.

I landed on the ground hard, my breath being squeezed out of me as arms circled around me. "Where were you?" Dick asked, his voice loud in my ear.

"Dick, get off of me." I muttered, pushing at his chest.

Sadly, Dick was older than me, and worked out more than me as well. "No, you ran off. I'm not letting go until you tell me why." Dick said, squeezing me tighter.

"I'll tell you after you let me go. I can't talk if I can't breathe." I said, struggling in his grip.

Dick rolled his eyes, but let me go. "Come on, you can tell me upstairs. I'll text the others to leave Star." Dick said, pulling out his phone started texting as he walked up stairs.

"Why are they in Star?" I asked with a frown.

"They went looking for you. After Dad told us you left with Blue, Impulse, and Arsenal, we weren't sure where you were. We checked all the other's houses and all of Gotham, but couldn't find you. Green Arrow called and said that Arsenal came home, so they went there to see if Arsenal knew where you were. I stayed back just in case you came back. Why did you run off? Dad didn't say why." Dick asked as he opened the door to the exit of the cave.

"Of course he didn't." I muttered darkly, glaring at the ground.

Dick sighed, like he knew this was going to happen but didn't want to deal with it. "We figured you would have a fight with Dad sooner or later. But what happened that would cause Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Arsenal?" Dick asked, frowning.

"They lied to us is what happened. Dad said the first step to joining the League was to get a tour of the HQ, the real HQ. Instead, they took us to the one HQ that even the tourists get to visit." I said, my face turning red for anger.

Dick looked at me guilty, like…. Like he knew about it. "What's with that look on your face? Why do you look like you knew about this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Dick bit his lip, his fangs shining in the light. "Because… I kind of did know. Listen Tim, you weren't supposed to know about the other HQ because-"

"Because what?" I asked, standing in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Because, me and Dad agreed… you weren't ready to be in the League." Dick said, my face turning even redder from anger.

"Who were you to decide that? And if you guys didn't think we were ready for the League, why did you have to lie to us? Why couldn't you just say it to my face like a man?" I asked, glaring at him.

"By the time we talked about you not being in the League, you and Dad already made a deal to see the HQ. And technically speaking, you did." Dick said, making my anger reach Jason's levels.

My hands fisted at my sides, my whole body shaking with anger as I glared at Dick. "I thought you understood how much I hated lies after I came back to the Manor. Lies ruined my life when that's all I knew with Ra's. What made you think I would feel any different if it was you guys lying?" I asked, glaring at him one last time before walking away.

"Tim, please try to understand where me and Dad are coming fro-"

"No! Go to hell Dick." I said, walking into my room and slamming the door in his face when he tried to come in.

I sat down, leaning against the door so Dick couldn't come in. "I thought they cared." I whispered, pulling my legs up to my chest.

* * *

Tim POV (Tomorrow)

"I see you kept your promise on coming here." Superboy said as I walked in.

"Why are you here so early?" Roy asked while he was drinking a soda.

"I had to sneak out of the house before my dad found out. Since my dad's Batman, that's not very easy. How are you guys liking this place, anyways?" I asked, sitting on the counter of the kitchen.

"It's okay. Still not sure about this whole 'team' thing." Superboy said, obviously thinking the team thing over.

"That's fine, because apparently Jaime had other thoughts about the team, too." Bart said, running into the mountain with a frown.

"What do you mean? Blue didn't say a thing about the team last night." I asked, frowning with him.

"I visited him before coming here after Grandma Iris lectured me about leaving without Grandpa Barry knowing. He said… he said he wasn't apart of this." Bart said, his frown turning into a pout.

"Why would he say that? He's more apart of this than us, and we're actually thinking about being apart of it." Roy asked confused, and I had to admit, so was I.

"He said that he feels like he's been riding on our backs ever since he became a hero. Jaime said…. He said he wanted to try to figure out this whole hero thing on his own." Bart said, his pout deepening.

I bit my lip, careful not to show my fangs. I knew something was wrong when Jaime didn't talk a lot after we got out of Cadmus, but I didn't think he would do anything like this. I didn't think he would ditch us.

"Well, that's a great start for the team." Arsenal grumbled as he walked in.

"You guys sound like your giving up. Are you going to stop all this just because one guy quits?" Roy asked, looking at all of us with his eyes narrowed.

Me and Bart looked up at Roy, confused and shocked. Arsenal just looked suspicious, which was stupid considering Roy was his own clone. "… Does that mean your thinking about forming the team?" I asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Me and Superboy were talking about it last night. We looked over the video of the fight you had with the Justice League from a video on Youtube before it got taken off, probably by the League. Since we could read lips, we saw exactly what everyone said. The League knew about Cadmus things, but… they didn't do anything about it. And if they lie to their own sidekicks, obviously, they aren't the people we want to be with. But…."

"We don't want to be the weapons Cadmus made us to be." Superboy said, finishing for Roy.

I looked at Bart and Arsenal, a smile spreading on all of our faces. "Sounds good to me. Obviously, we'll need new names." Bart said, grinning so much it hurt to just look at him smile.

"That's not all. We'll need new costumes, and while you guys might have powers, making the gadgets and things for me and Roy to work will be hard." I said with a frown.

"And while we all know you like to make things complicated, let's just start with a name, okay?" Arsenal said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, asshole. Anyone have an idea for a new name?" I asked, glaring at him.

Not so surprisingly, Bart was the first to answer. "Yeah, I have an idea for mine." Bart said, vibrating from excitement.

"Sooo…. What is it?" Roy asked.

"Blitz. It's catchy, one word. Perfect!" Bart said, his smile some how growing.

"Well, at least it matches your personality. Anyone else?" Superboy asked.

I looked down at my shoes, trying to think up a name. Sadly, I couldn't. And it was all Dad and Dick's fault.

Since my fight with Dick last night, I was angry at him and Dad. I mean, they lied to me, and they didn't even think to make a good enough excuse to tell me when I found out.

I sighed, kicking my legs dangling from the counter. Then I remembered something Dick did when I was 11.

Like my dad's alias Matches, Dick made an alias named Red X. He made the alias so he could get into the black market, and while it worked, he never used it again. But he still kept the suit. "I got an idea for my name." I said with a smirk.

"What? And it better be good because your smirk is freaking me out." Bart said, looking at me with concern.

"I was thinking about the name Red X." I said, everyone looking at me confused.

"At least we don't have to stop calling you red then. Anyone else got ideas?" Arsenal asked.

The next person to speak up surprised us all. "What about Red Arrow?" Roy asked, Arsenal growling at even the mere _thought_.

"Why Red Arrow?" I asked as me and Bart grabbed Arsenal by the shoulders, holding him back from killing his clone as he muttered curses under his breath.

"I thought it piss off Green Arrow." Roy said, making Arsenal stop his cursing.

"Well, as long as it pisses off Green Arrow." Arsenal said, calming down.

"Okay, we have 3 out of 5 names. If you guys can't come up with anything, how about we think up something for you guys?" Bart asked when Arsenal and Superboy didn't suggest anything.

"As long as it's not anything stupid." Superboy and Arsenal muttered together.

Everything faded to silence as we all tried to think up a name for the two left who didn't have one.

Maybe I could get a name from what I know about them. I thought back to Arsenal, trying to think about some part of him that I could put in a hero name. "What about… Avenger for Roy?" I asked, everyone looking at me slightly confused.

"Why the hell would I want to be called Avenger?" Arsenal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For one, no one but us would think you would use the name. Two, you did avenge your arm." I said, pointing to his mechanical arm.

"That… actually makes sense." Bart said, impressed.

"Of course it does, it's me who named him. Now, it's just Superboy. And I don't think you want to go by Superboy, right?" I asked the meta.

"No. And I've been thinking of my own name but… never mind, it's stupid." Superboy said, shaking his head.

"Really? He's calling himself 'Avenger'. How much stupider can it get?" Red Arrow asked, pointing at Roy.

"Asshole." Roy muttered.

"Well… I was thinking about Rampage." Superboy said.

I thought back to when we were getting out of Cadmus. "That could work. You did seem pretty mad when we were getting out of Cadmus." I said, smiling back at the memory of him beating up genomorphs.

"Great, now, let's make breakfast! Grandma Iris was talking so much I didn't get to have seconds before I left." Bart said, running to the fridge.

"Is he always like that?" Arrow and Rampage asked.

"Sadly, yes." Me and Roy said with a sigh.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review! Also, thank you booklover1598 for the name for Arsenal and Superboy. And for the other names I was given, I promise I'm still planning on using a few of them, maybe not for the exact person they were given for, but I am using them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

I walked through the door of Wayne Manor, biting my lip. The others left the mountain the same time as I left, all of us not happy to go back either. After all, we were all lied to. And being forced to live with the people who lied to us, having to see them everyday, was something none of us wanted to do.

For Roy, it was probably worse. He's been having fights with Ollie recently, and him lying to Roy didn't help. "Tt. Why did you leave this morning, Timothy?" Damian asked as i walked towards Dick's room.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, continuing to walk.

It might have been wrong to treat him like an enemy, like I did when I was a 10 just coming here, but ever since Dick told me he knew that Dad was going to lie to me, I didn't know if Jason and Damian knew either. And until I did know for certain, they were guilty until proven innocent in my mind.

Damian made an irritated noise, glaring at me. "Just because Father lied to you does not mean you have to take your idiotic feelings out on the rest of us." Damian said, making my eyebrow twitch.

"Then your saying you weren't planning with Dad to make me think the Hall of Justice was the real HQ?" I asked, turning to face him.

Damian didn't answer, glaring at me. For anyone else this would have mean that they were accused of something they didn't do. For Damian, it meant he really did do it. "That's what I thought. Was Jason in on it, too?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Tt. No. We knew Todd would tell you, though we never thought Harper would be the one to point out the lie." Damian said, minor relief flooding into me when he said Jason wasn't apart of it. At least someone in this house hadn't lied to me.

"Your an asshole. All 3 of you." I muttered, walking towards Dick's room again. My only relief, Damian didn't follow.

"I hope Dick isn't in there." I muttered, walking into his room silently as possible.

Luck seemed to be on my side today, because he wasn't in his room. In fact, I'm not sure if he was even in the Manor.

I frowned as I searched his room, careful to not leave behind a sign that I was here. Dick usually would meet me at the door if he was upset about something and wanted to talk to me about it, of course, he could just be too upset from our last talk.

I looked through the drawers, his closet, even under his bed. While I did find some... interesting magazines, a lot of chick flick movies under his bed, and a Jesse McCartney CD, there was no Red X costume. "Where did he put it? I know he kept it in his room, I would have seen it in the Batcave." I muttered, looking around his room.

I looked at his mattress, noticing a piece of black fabric sticking out. Did he seriously stuff it under his mattress? I lifted the mattress up, blinking when I saw the costume with it's skull mask underneath.

"Great hiding place, Golden Boy." I mocked, grabbing the costume and setting the bed back down.

"Time to get out of here." I muttered to myself, walking to my room quickly while dodging the cameras inside the Manor. Dad put cameras in everyone room and hallway, for paranoid reasons. Why he kept them when we all knew how to not be seen by them was beyond me.

When I made it to my room, I picked up my computer and sent a virus to the camera in my room. It wasn't a virus to make the camera black out like I would usually use, that would make Dad too suspicious. No, I used a virus that changed the video into staying the same as it was now. All Dad would see now if he looked was me on my laptop.

"Dick mentioned that this suit runs on chemical Xenothium. But finding it... that wouldn't be easy. Especially trying to get it legally, though, that may be impossible." I muttered, staring down at the suit.

I picked up the belt, the containers that held the chemical empty. At least Dick wasn't stupid enough to keep it in, though it would have made things easier. I picked up the right glove of the costume, inspecting it.

When Dick was Robin, he had a computer in his glove like my Red Robin one. But this time, there was no computer. I would have to change that. "Looks like this thing needs work done. Hopefully the voice changer in the mask still works." I muttered to myself, jumping from shock when someone knocked on my door.

I shoved it into my closet, closing it just in time so that Dad didn't see it when he stepped in. "I didn't say you could come in." I said, glaring at him.

"My house, I don't have to. Tim, I understand your mad at me for what happened at the Hall, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on your brothers." Dad said, getting straight to the point.

"Dad, they were in on it, why shouldn't I? The only one who didn't know about this is Jason." I said, walking to my bed and put my laptop in my lap.

I got rid of the virus, just in case Oracle tried to look for us. And if she knew that Bruce was here, she would know I planted a virus. That would bring up too many questions.

"I don't want to hear this. What you did hurt, I thought you guys weren't like Ra's. I thought you guys wouldn't lie to me! Now... now I don't want to deal with you." I said, looking away from his slight grimace.

"Tim, what we did was only to protect you. You weren't ready to be apart of the League, and this only proves it." Dad said, leaving as I slid my eyes shut. Asshole.

I swallowed, keeping myself from running out of here and attacking Dad.

As if to make things worse, my phone started ringing I'm a Hex Girl from Scooby Doo. Steph's ringtone she chose for my phone. "What do you want, Steph?" I asked.

"Somebody's in a bad mood. And I'm calling because you haven't talked to me in two days, and Barbara mentioned that you were upset about something. She asked me to get you to calm down. What's wrong? Do I have to kick somebody's ass?" Steph asked, making me chuckle.

"Sure. Can you kick my Dad, Dick, Damian, and the whole League's ass? Because that would be wonderful." I said bitterly.

"I knew the League was bad news. What did those shitheads do?" Steph asked, the anger rising in her voice slightly.

"They told us that we were going to be in the League. Not right away of course, but we would get the first step, a tour of their HQ. Instead of showing us their _real _HQ, they showed us the one they told the public about. Dick and Damian knew about it, and... they let Dad lie to me. I thought I could trust them. Apparently I can't." I said, anger and bitterness in my voice.

"Tim... I'm sorry. I never thought your dad would do anything like that, and especially not Dick. Damian's a demon, so it doesn't shock me too much. But why would they lie?" Steph asked.

"They said we weren't ready, but... I don't know. It hurts though. That he would rather lie than just say the truth to m face." I said, laying down on my bed.

"Yeah, I know. Do you want me to come over?" Steph asked.

I bit my lip, breathing a sigh out through my nose. Yeah, having Steph over would be amazing right. But... the Manor was turning into chaos. I didn't want her in the middle of it. "Not right now. Maybe later when things at the Manor are better." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Alright. I have to go, my mom has lunch ready. Bye." Steph said, her voice said as she hung up. I set my phone down limply, feeling worse than before. I could only imagine how bad it was getting for the others.

* * *

(Breakline, the next day)

Tim POV

I shifted the bag over my back, careful not to disturb my wings as I left Wayne Manor. It was 5 AM in the morning, and I highly doubt anyone in the Manor was anywhere near awake while I left. Well, except maybe Alfred...

I walked down the street, stopping at a section of the road where it split into two. In the middle of the barely used road, was a manhole. But instead of it being used as a sewer, it was a zeta tube.

The good thing about the man hole, the lid covering it wasn't that heavy. Though, I guess that's because they didn't want it to be hard to get to it in an emergency.

I slipped under the manhole cover, dropping into a narrow tube with controls in front of me. "Wow, Justice League really didn't care about being claustrophobic." I muttered as I typed in the right coordinates.

I blinked my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in the Mountain with Rampage staring at me. "...Why are you here?" Rampage asked after he looked at a clock on the wall.

"I needed to get away from my family. And I came here to set somethings up. Why are you up?" I asked, walking towards room that seemed to be a debriefing room.

"I don't know, I just wake up early for some reason. What are you going to set up?" Rampage asked, looking at me kind of suspiciously.

"Just the computer. This place hasn't been used in years, meaning the computer will need to be rebooted and backed up. And make sure you guys can go on it if you want without having to try to find a wifi connection." I said, bringing up the holographic computer.

"...What's wifi?" Rampage asked confused.

I blinked, then went back to trying to get pass the password on the computer. "It stands for wireless fidelity. It's what most laptops use for internet, but since I haven't gotten the router started, this computer will have to use wifi for now. A lot of things in here still don't work, and it's going to take more than a few months to get everything back to how it was." I said, smirking when I got through the password.

"...oh. What else would you need to fix around here?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing major. Just the computers and all the other tech in here, plus the motorcycles need to be fixed." I said, getting a grunt in response.

We didn't talk for a while, and my mind wondered while I fixed the computer. Ever since Cadmus, a lot of things have been getting worse and worse. Home was starting to become more of a contest of how well can you avoid each other, something Alfred obviously disapproved of. Roy's been more angry, probably because of Ollie. The only one who seemed to stay the same was Bart, but that's how he always was. I can't really say that Rampage and Roy were changing much since I've never met them before now.

I blinked, frowned. Rampage seemed more like a code name more than anything, not something you would call a person 24/7. But what else could I call him? After all, he didn't have another name. Maybe I could fix that.

"...Did you want a real name?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

He looked at me shocked, then shrugged when the emotion faded from his face. It was disturbingly a lot like my dad. "Yeah, it would be nice, but all the names I think of don't sound... me." He said, sounding like he was trying to not sound interested, but he failed.

"Well, I'm setting the computer up. We could search the internet for a name you would like. I would ask Red Arrow, but he would probably kill me for waking him up this early if Roy was anything to go by, and... he seems pretty happy with the name Roy." I said, pulling up a screen and typed 'boy names' into the google search.

We looked over different name websites, each one not having a name Rampage liked. Funny, I would have thought he would have liked the name Axel, at least. "...Why are you doing this for me?" Superboy asked after the 5th website.

I grinned at him ruefully, pulling up a different name website. "Because, believe it or not, I know what it's like to be an experiment and how nice it feels to have an actual name and not just some code name you were given." I said, looking at the new list of names.

"So, what do you think about these names?" I asked, gesturing to the random names that showed up before he could question me further.

Rampage looked at them, stopping at one imperticuler. "Conner. I like that one." He said, nodding to the name.

"Alright, sounds good. Now we just have to tell the others, and it's official." I said, exiting out of the website.

"What's official?" A groggy voice asked.

I turned around, grinning when I saw Roy, or Roy 2 I guess, standing in the door way in his boxers with bed head that made him look like a grumpy zombie. "Nice bed head." I said, laughing into my hand.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, be happy I'm not worse. And what were you guys talking about?" He asked, glaring at me tiredly.

"My name." Conner said simply, like it's something he's had since forever.

Roy blinked, not seeming confused, just letting it sink in. "Alright. What is it? Please tell me it isn't something stupid like those names on those animes shows." Roy said, grimacing slightly at the mention of anime.

"He likes the name Conner. And what's wrong with anime? Anime is awesome." I said, glaring at him.

Roy rolled his eyes, so much like the original, and just gives me a look. "Anime is annoying. Why would anyone like it?" Roy asked, making me stare at him.

"That's- that's exactly what the other Roy said about anime. Oh my go- That's it, I'm calling Bart. I'm telling him there is a 526 and a 401 in here." I said, glaring at Roy as I pulled out my phone.

"What's 526 and 401?" Conner asked.

"526 is code for Asshole Who Thinks Anime Is Stupid When They Haven't Even Watched It. 401 is for Need To Show Someone Anime Before Someone Makes Them Think It Is Stupid." I said, pressing my phone to my ear.

I blinked, realizing how familiar this scene was looking like. It was like the second time I met up with the original Roy and Jaime at Roy's house. I remember, I had to call Bart over because Jaime didn't know about Anime yet, and Roy was trying to tell him it was stupid. Maybe, just maybe, this whole team thing would work out.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

I walked into the Manor, shutting the door behind me silently. Hopefully, no one would try to talk to me again. All it did was cause fights, and that's not what I wanted. Not after the great time I had talking to Roy and Conner.

I almost got to my room without someone trying to mess with me. Sadly, the key word was 'almost'. "Alright kid, everyone's been freaking the hell out ever since you got back. So tell me, what the hell is going on?" Jason asked, glaring down at me with his hand gripping my shoulder tightly.

"Really? Then ask the others. I'm not in the mood. Besides, my wings are killing me." I said, tugging his hand off and walking into my room.

Jason followed me in as I took off my shirt, obviously not listening to me. "I have asked the others. They won't say anything, and Dick just looks guilty if I ask more than once." Jason said, closing the door behind him.

"Good." I said, scowling at Jason when he hit me.

"Brat, just tell me what's going on. Everything's been tense, and no one's telling me what's wrong." Jason said, frowning when I looked at the ground with my wings wrapped around me, sort of like a protective shield.

"Yeah, they didn't tell me till I found out either." I said, sitting on my bed, looking at the ground.

"So I get it, they screwed up. But what did they do to cause this?" Jason asked, sitting next to me.

"You know how I was supposed to go to the Justice League HQ?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eyes to see his nod.

"They lied to me, and to the rest of the others. They were supposed to take us to the Watch Tower, but instead they took us to some stupid tourist sight." I said, scowling at my floors.

Jason's frowned deepened, his eyes sharpening into an angry look. Jason wasn't mad at me, I knew that much. No, he was mad at everyone else, mostly because- and this a direct quote- I was his 'favorite brother because the others are assholes'.

"So what does that have to do with Damian and Dick? They aren't apart of the League." Jason asked, careful not to touch me since he had his gloves on, and I didn't want to see what he's done with his gloves.

"They were the ones that talked Dad into it." I said, glaring at the picture of me and Dick that was on my dresser.

It had been my 11th birthday party, and it was at the carnival we went to. It had been one of the happiest times I had with Dick. Now I didn't want anything to do with him.

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Of course Dick would act like a dick." Jason muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"Yeah, trust me, no one knows it more than me." I said, laying down on my stomach with my wings spread out widely.

Jason sighed again, muttering something about bastards under his breath. "Listen kid, just don't let them get to you, alright?" Jason said before leaving.

If only he understood that it wasn't that easy.

* * *

Tim POV

"And where do you think your going?" A deep voice asked as I opened the door.

I froze, my hand tight around the handle to the door that led to my freedom. Sadly, freedom wasn't an easy thing. "Out." I said, slinging my back pack over my shoulder as I opened the door.

"Not until your telling me where your going." Dad said, using his powers to stand next to me without walking. He put his hand on mine, and pulled the door shut again.

"Why should I? It's not like you give a damn." I said, pushing my gloved hand against his so the door would open.

He glared at me, obviously ticked that I was cussing. "Yes I do, and your telling me where your going, or you can forget about leaving at all." Dad said, slamming the door shut and glaring down at me.

"I'm going to hang out with Roy and Bart. Happy now?" I asked, pushing against his hand again to walk out.

"No. That's who you're going to be with, not where your going." Dad said, though he let me through the door.

"Does it really?" I asked calmly, then, pinched a nerve on his wrist that made his hand go limp.

I pushed the door open, and ran out with Dad scowling at my back. "Timothy, get back inside this house." He yelled behind me, and from the sudden crack of bone, he was trying to fix his hand.

"Why should I?" I yelled back, pushing the gate out of my way, and ran towards the manhole quickly at my full speed.

Dad didn't expect me to run at my full speed, meaning, he didn't go after me at full speed either. And thankfully, that meant he didn't know where I went.

"Dad's going to be pissed when he finds out I took off my tracker." I muttered as I walked into the Mountain.

"Dude! Your late!" Bart said, running up to me and stabbing an accusing finger at me.

"Sorry, but my dad held me up. You know how he gets." I said, scowling at the ground.

"Oh. Well, let's go to the kitchen then!" Bart said, his grin only faltering slightly before running off to the kitchen with me in tow.

"Finally." Roy (The younger) muttered as he looked at a paper on the kitchen table.

I frowned at Roy, walking next to him. It was obvious that he was upset over a fight with Ollie, but... he never acted this bad. "What are you staring at?" I asked, instead of the other questions floating around in my mind.

"Costume design by Red Arrow. Pretty sure I'm going to kill him after this." Roy said, putting his hands into fists.

"It can't be that bad." I said, picking up the piece of paper.

I gulped, and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Red Arrow obviously was teasing Roy about his name choice, and chose the worst possible costume choice. It was like a weird mixed version of Captain America and Guardian's uniforms, but red.

It had a red shield, mostly like Captain America's. It had boots like Guardian's, gloves like him too, but had a shirt like Captain America's without the star. Only red instead of blue. The funny thing was, he hated Captain America, and hated it when people compared him to his uncle.

"Okay, apparently I was wrong. At least we know what not to do now, right?" I asked, setting it back down.

"He has a point." Bart said, looking at the drawing. It really wasn't that bad, despite how much Roy hated it. I wondered if Roy could draw this well.

"At least now we don't have to worry about doing things wrong, Arrow already did that." Roy muttered.

"Thanks for the gratitude." Arrow said, walking in with face that told us he wasn't hurt in the slightest Conner.

"Welcome." Roy muttered.

"So, back to the whole costume thing. How are we going to do it? I mean, not all of us can steal our brother's costumes." Bart said with a smirk shot at me.

"Oh, shut up. Nightwing used it once, when he was on the Teen Titans. Why shouldn't I use it? It's not like he's going to ever use it again. He doesn't even use the damn belt." I snapped, clenching my own fists.

Everyone froze, and looked over at me shocked. Even though I had just met Conner and Roy (older) for just a few days, they knew I didn't get like this easily.

"Alright, calm down, kid. Anyone got an idea for a costume?" Roy (younger) asked.

I sat on a kitchen counter, taking a calming breath while thanking Roy for the subject change. "Whatever it is, it has to be different from what we had before, right? I mean, not just because we don't want Cadmus or the League to recognize us, but because we want to change, right?" Conner asked, shocking us all. In fact, I think that's the longest he ever spoken to us so far.

"Yeah, that's right. It also has to be something so different nobody would expect it." I said, getting over my shock with a small smile.

"Like what? Both Roy's dressing the same?" Bart asked aloud.

Everyone froze, and the Roy's stared at each other. "No way in hell!" They both yelled, glaring at Bart.

I blinked, remembering an argument I got into with Damian. He was being a prick, like normal, and we started fighting like we usually did. It was nothing different than what we usually do.

Then, Dick came in. That wasn't weird either, after all, everyone in the family had walked into one of our fights, even Barbara, Steph, and Cass. But after a few moments of staring at us, Dick grew a too sweet smirk we both knew meant something bad was about to happen. 'You two are so cute. You both look like you're trying to give the other a bigger hug than the last one you gave each other.' Dick had said, making both of us yell...'no way in hell!'.

I stared at the Roy's as they looked sick, probably close to puking their guts out. But... they almost seemed like brothers. "I don't know, it might work. Cadmus and the League would never expect you two to dress the same. And you don't have to be exactly alike, just mostly alike." I said, causing the Roy's to stare at me as the younger gave me a look of hurt.

"They have a point." Conner grunted.

"You are all assholes. I mean seriously, he already has the name 'Avenger'. Your going to make it worse for him." The older Roy said, causing the younger to glare at him.

"Will you shut up! At least it's not Red Arrow." The younger yelled, pouncing on him with his mechanical arm in front of him as they both began to fight on the ground.

"I swear, they're almost as bad as you and Damian." Bart whispered into my ear.

I shrugged, then smiled when I got an idea. "Wait, I got it!" I said, snapping my fingers and catching everyone's attention.

"You two could where red. I mean, it seems to be you's guys favorite color, considering I've seen you both in red boxers. Maybe something like, I don't know, a red tank top almost and black pants. The rest you guys could make different anyway you want." I said, making the two look at each other as the older had the younger Roy in a head lock with his head pressed into his side, and the younger Roy about to elbow the older in the crotch with his metal arm.

"I guess it could work. It doesn't sound like hell." The younger Roy muttered, elbowing the older in the crotch to make him put him down.

"You- asshole!" The older groaned.

"So... I guess we'll start making the costumes soon. I'm pretty sure there's a sewing machine some where around here, since they needed to fix costumes every now and then." Bart said with a grin, probably thinking about his costume.

"Sounds good to me." I said, grinning back at him as the Roy's continued to fight.

Suddenly, the alarms started flashing red through out the entire Mountain, and the loud scream of the buzzer deafened us. "What's going on?" Conner asked through clenched teeth as he covered his sensitive ears.

"I set up the alarm to tell us whenever someone gets close to the Mountain. I'm not sure who it is, but whoever they are, they know we're here." I said, running towards the exit of the Mountain after putting on some shades.

"Like the Justice League?" The younger Roy asked.

"No. The league would have been able to hack us before the alarms went off, and so would Cadmus. This is someone else." I said as we all ran outside to fight the enemy at our doorstep.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim POV

"I don't understand, we haven't even figured out our costume yet. Who would want to attack us?" Avenger asked as he slipped a domino over his eyes.

"I'm not sure they are." I said with a frown.

"Why not?" Rampage asked as I slipped my hood over my head. The bad thing about being a hero, everyone knows what you look like behind a mask. And if anyone knew the ID of even one person on the Team, it wouldn't be hard to know who the rest were. Hopefully, no one would be able to see my face through the hood.

I brought out my wrist computer, glaring at Blitz when he muttered something about being paranoid. "Someone's attacking a place right next to the Mountain, not the Mountain itself. The alarms went off because the place their attacking, an energy plant I think, is so close to us." I said, making everyone calm down just a little bit.

"Who's the villain?" Blitz asked with a frown.

"Not sure. But he's calling out for Red Tornado." I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

Since Red Tornado was a robot, he would have no trouble seeing exactly who we were if he got a good look at our faces. And because he was a robot, we would have no chance of convincing him to not tell. We'd be over before we even started.

"Let's go take a look at this guy. If Red Tornado shows up, we can always leave." Red Arrow said, surprising all of us.

We all looked at each other, then nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here. You can use this to cover your eyes, Bart. I'm pretty sure no one will recognize you with domino." I said, handing him the spare mask I kept.

He nodded with a grateful smile, and then ran towards the exit to get out before us. I frowned, but followed the others.

Bart always talked when ever someone else said something to him. I'm pretty sure that it's in all the Speedster's DNA. But... he hasn't talked as much as he usually did, which only happened if something really bad was happening. Was the fights at his house really that bad?

"He'll be fine, Red. I think we're all just a little out of sorts with our families." Avenger said, shocking me with his moment of kindness.

Roy never liked acting like this, mostly because he didn't want to look weak. But just like all the guys in my family, he was a softy on the inside. And just like the rest of my family, he would kill me if I said that out loud.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not used to him being quiet. It's like feeling a disturbance in the force." I said, laughing when he groaned.

"Nerd. I swear, you are all nerds." Avenger said, making me roll my eyes before I exited the Mountain and froze at the damage done to the energy plant.

The building was completely destroyed, and everything was on the ground. Most of the building had become rubble, and only a few things were little more than that. It looked like chaos.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, not children." A robotic voice said behind us, making us all turn around quickly.

The guy, _thing_, that attacked the energy plant was red like Red Tornado, but had blacked stripes going down his chest and arms with armor that connected to blue glowing tubes. I guess him being a robot might be a reason he was calling out Red Tornado.

"We're not children." I said, slipping my hand under my shirt and grabbing a few of the exploding X's that I took from Dick and threw them at him.

It didn't do any damage, mostly because it didn't reach him. Right when the X's came close to him, tornado's shot out of his hands, only except it was spinning the opposite way of Red Tornado's tornado's.

"Objectively, you are." The robot said, right before forming two tornado's.

The problem with tornado's, you can't fight them with hand to hand combat or powers. Even if I used my powers, it wouldn't be possible. Which is why Red Tornado is such a valued member on the Justice League.

I found that it was even harder to dodge them them he sent them towards us, one of them hitting me in the chest and sending me to the ground. I landed on my back roughly, groaning when I landed on my wings. My wings were going to be sore for at least a week because of that.

"Red, are you okay?" Blitz asked, running over towards me.

"Fine, just a rough landing." I said, sitting up.

I slipped my belt from under my shirt, and slung it around my chest over my shirt, ignoring the scream of pain from my wings when heavy metal was weighing them down even more. "You carry that everywhere?" Red Arrow asked as he dodged another tornado.

"Never leave home without it." I yelled back at him, running towards the robot again.

I dodged the tornado's again, gritting my teeth when I realized I was backing away from him to not get hit. None of us were able to get through all the tornado's, not when he kept on making them bigger and bigger. And even when Avenger used the laser in his arm, he still wasn't able to make the shot while dodging tornado's left and right. "Damn it, we need a way to get past these damn tornado's." Avenger said, as if saying it out loud would help at all.

"Your presence has been a distraction, and an annoyance. It is time to finish this." The robot said finally, right before sending his tornado's at us again, only this time, he meant to get rid of us.

The closest ones to him, Rampage and Blitz, were thrown back by the tornado, far enough that they almost hit the Mountain. Shit. If this kept up, we were going to lose our only HQ, and possibly our lives.

"Crap!" I heard both Roy's yell, right as the tornado hit them and threw them close to where the others are.

I bit my lip, almost drawing blood with my fangs poking out slightly. Robots didn't have emotion, okay Red Tornado did, but he was the only exception. This robot was different, it shouldn't have emotion if it wasn't programmed to, and I highly doubt it was since it was calling out a superhero just to destroy him. Yet, it obviously did when it suddenly started trying to get rid of us like we were annoying him.

"Red, watch out!" Someone yelled behind me as a tornado came towards me. I wasn't sure who though, because as soon as my finger touch the teleporting button on the belt, all the sounds blended together and a tingling sensation went through my body.

When I could see everything clearly again and all the voices aren't blurred together, I saw that I was away from the robot and standing next to Rampage. "How did you do that? You can't teleport." Avenger asked, his eyes narrowed at me.

"This is the belt of Dick's suit. There's a chemical in it that lets only one person teleport. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but I'm glad it did." I said, thinking of a way to beat this guy.

"You didn't know if it would work? Dude, that could have killed you!" Bart said, staring at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy for using it experimentally, but I had no choice. If I was thrown back again like before, my wings were going to be broken, and they would see.

I haven't told Roy or Bart about me being a vampire or having wings, mostly because I was afraid they would think I was a freak. Yeah, sure Bart had powers and we've met people who are _really_ weird, but none of those people had to suck blood to survive. None of those people weren't experiments.

"Which is why I'm glad it worked. How are we going to beat this guy? We can't even get close to him without getting hurt." I said with a frown.

"What we need is a distraction. But the only one this guy will listen to is the actual Red Tornado." Red Arrow said, biting his lip.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. It wasn't like we could call Red Tornado here to distract this guy. If the hero did come, he wouldn't be a distraction, he'd be the one attacking. "Red, can you still mimic voices?" Avenger asked suddenly.

"Yeah. But this place is wide open, and even if it's dark, I'm sure this guy would be able to tell Red Tornado's not really here." I said with a frown.

"He doesn't need to. If you mimic his voice, all you'll have to do is draw his attention away. Once you do that, Avenger can attack with the laser in his arm, Rampage can pin the robot down, and the rest of us can go in if needed." Red Arrow said, looking down at me with a look very different from the looks I got from Avenger. The look in Red Arrow's eyes was like the one Dick had when I saw him with his Teen Titan's team. Red Arrow looked like a leader.

"Yeah, okay. Just get ready to go." I said, running towards a tree that was only 20 feet away from the robot while not being seen.

I took a deep breath, and when I talked, my voice came out robotic. Just like Red Tornado. "Who are you?" I said, my voice loud enough to be heard and make him turn around quickly.

"Mister Twister. Where are you coward? Show yourself." He said, looking around for the robot that was never here.

"Fine, if you're so eager." Avenger said, a laser shooting out of mechanical arm and hitting the Robot right in the arm, and cutting it off. Rampage acted next, landing on him after super jumping from one side of the field to another. Mister Twister didn't get up again, and wasn't able to attack again after Blitz ran up and vibrated his arm right off of him.

I blinked down at the group of teens, still slightly shocked by what I saw. Before, we weren't even able to get pass the tornado's, mostly because we weren't even acting like a team.

But when Red Arrow started giving us orders, when he stepped up and lead, we won easily. "Well, that went well for our first villain." I muttered to myself as I ran towards the others.

"So, Oh prince of paranoia, would you hack this guy?" Bart asked with a smirk.

"Only a prince? I'm insulted." I said, smirking back at him before hacking into the robot's hard drive.

In a few minutes, I was in. And what I saw, made all my good feeling about the team actually working turn grim. "Guys, I don't think we're the only one's starting a new team." I said, biting my lip.

"What's their name?" Rampage asked.

"They're calling themselves, The Light. And from what I'm reading, they're not on our side." I said, frowning.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long as my other chapters, but I'm a little tired, and school's coming around so I have to finish my summer homework.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Are you done yet?" Bart asked, his breath tickling the back of my neck as he leaned over the chair I was sitting on.

It had been a week since we hacked into the Light, and we knew that day, we had gained their attention, if only for a while. And since we were just starting this team, that was something we did not need. Especially since they seemed to be getting a long so well.

"No. Maybe I could work faster if you weren't breathing down my neck." I snapped, glaring at him before going back to hacking.

"I still can't believe this is happening, again. I mean, didn't Grodd try this two other times before with his Secret Society?" Roy asked, looking at an arrow for flaws as Red Arrow tried to keep Conner from destroying the punching bag in the gym. Again.

"Yeah, but those guys were stupid and self centered. They didn't fully understand the bigger picture, that they could be something even better than the Justice League if they actually worked together, and they dismembered because of them blaming their failure on each other. And the Light has only the top villains in the world. If they combine their resources and full fill their plan that we saw when I hacked their robot, the Justice League might not even stand a chance." I said, biting my lip when I heard Conner and Arrow walk in.

It was the middle of the night, and I haven't had blood at all today. Just like when I was feeding off of rats when I was 10, human blood always became... more apparent to me when I was hungry. I had no problem with controlling myself, but _damn_, who knew kryptonian blood smelled so good? "Which is why you should hurry up. I thought it didn't take this long for you to hack the League last time." Arrow said, walking in with Conner behind him.

"It didn't. But I had a direct source to the League's data base then. Now, I'm doing this from a distance, and if anyone tries to back track our signal, like, oh I don't know, _Batman, _they'll come here, and then we're all screwed. Besides, I just got in." I said, bringing up the screen the Justice League's database.

They all crowded around me, and I had to wipe away a small trail of drool that was beginning to go past my lip. Seriously, why did Conner's blood smell so good? The only time I got like this was when someone had AB Negative blood type, but Conner was Kryptonian, so did that mean AB Negative was like Kryptonian DNA? "I don't get it, there aren't any mentions of the Light in here. No sudden attacks, no suspicions. Wouldn't you think somebody would have notice these big timers getting together?" Bart asked with a frown.

"Not really. I mean, these guys are big timers, but they don't go as low as the other villains, like, robbing banks. The Justice League doesn't see these guys as much, so they wouldn't think much of them not being around. Not when they have everything else to do." I said, frowning.

"So, they aren't ready for being taken over and being sent to an alien planet. Great." Conner grumbled.

"Alright, who's been teaching him sarcasm?" Arrow asked, glaring at the three of us who were snickering.

"I don't see how teaching sarcasm is a bad thing. At least this way he'll understand people better." Bart said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I live with him. And if he's learning sarcasm from you three, it'll be a never ending cycle of smart ass." Arrow said, glaring at us.

"You make it sound like you don't use sarcasm either." Roy said, scrolling through the pictures on the screen before gagging.

"Are you alright?" I asked, then looked over at the picture he saw before gagging myself.

It was a picture of Ollie dancing, the screen of an iPod in the background with the words 'Sexy and I know it' on it. "Okay, that's disturbing. Since when did Ollie dance to that?" Arrow asked, putting his hand to his mouth as he started tinting green.

"Since he was drunk. Look at all the beer bottles on the ground." Bart said, pointing to the bottles on the ground.

"You know, if you kept the picture, you could use it as blackmail." Arrow said after a while.

"Hey Red, do you wanna-"

"Already saved to this database. But, maybe we should get back on topic? What are we going to do about the League? If they're Earth's greatest defense, we're all screwed if they're gone." I said, looking back at the others with a frown.

As much as we all hated the League members right now, none of us wanted to see them dead. And Conner still wanted to try to figure out Superman so he could decided if he wanted to meet the man or not. Red Arrow still wanted to at least _see _Green Arrow. All in all, none of us wanted the League to be under The Light's control.

"We'll just have to stop their plans before they get there. Besides, don't we need someone to actually fight? " Red Arrow said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so. But their plan is already underway." I said, biting my lip again.

"Then we'll stop it before it gets any farther. You still have the hard drive from that robot, right?" Arrow asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding, slightly confused.

"Then your still able to hack into their database?" Arrow asked.

"Yes. But their system is different. I'll only be able to get direct orders they use the computers to give, or else someone will find out." I said.

"Can you rig it so that it alerts us when they give a new command? And the same for the League's?" Arrow asked.

I nodded, catching on with a grin. "Yeah, it might take a while, though." I said, starting to hack into the League's system even more.

"What are you two getting at?" Roy asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"An alert system." Bart said, blinking at us with awe.

"We are so weird. We hack the Justice League, and we get an alert system." Roy muttered, a smile slipping onto his face.

I nodded, everyone else leaving the room so I could work on the system. "I guess this Team is really coming together." I said with a smile.

* * *

M'gann POV

"What do you mean the robot was already destroyed when you got there?" Superman asked when I got back to the Watch Tower.

"What I meant, it was already destroyed. Someone got there before I could, I don't know who, but who ever did it took off both it's arms and it's hard drive was taken." I said, sighing when he left.

When I came here, I was promised that I could help with my uncle. But the only thing they let me do was small things cops could do, they didn't even consider letting me onto the League. "I don't suppose you saw anything that might help see who did it?" My uncle asked.

I bit my lip, thinking back to the mountain next to the robot. The robot was gone, and no one was around, but... it felt like there were emotions coming out of the mountain. Like someone was there. Uncle John mentioned that the mountain was an old base, but why would someone be there?

"No, nothing else." I said, shaking my head. He nodded, going back to work.

I watched him sit in the chair in front of the survalience, trying to stop myself from grinning. If I prove to them that I can work with the League by getting the people in their old base out, then they'll have to let me into the League.

I nodded, hope that I might not be as useless as everyone on Mars said I was filling me. I walked towards the zeta beam, determined to make myself seen. I wouldn't let my only opportunity on Earth be wasted, just because I haven't gotten a chance to prove myself. I was going to be a League member, and I wouldn't let anyone stop me. Not even the people who invaded the old Justice League base.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. Usually I hate it when people do this, but I think I might have to. I'm planning on finishing Long Lost Brother and Uniformity, and catching up on my homework. I still have to annotate the book I have to read, The Red Badge of Courage, and my teachers a jerk face who doesn't believe in summer relaxation. **

**It also because this story isn't turning out exactly like I had hoped. So, while I'm finishing Long Lost Brother, Uniformity, and finish annotating that stupid book that my teacher wants me to finish, I'm going to re-write these chapters and try to make it shorter so it doesn't seem like a bunch of filler chapters. **

**I hope you won't be mad at me for it, but I'm going to make This Mystically Found better than it was before. **


End file.
